


The Day my Wraith Died

by Some_RandomWriter



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Cryptage mentioned, DarkSparks, F/F, Mentions of Antidepressants, Multi, Someone dies, Trigger Warnings, Voidwalker x Wattson, Wattson x Wraith, a bit of goldensparks, lobalore mentioned, mentions of depression, might be smut idk yet, might make you cry a few times, mostly darksparks, ongoing, wattson x voidwalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_RandomWriter/pseuds/Some_RandomWriter
Summary: A very unfortunate event happens in Natalie's life, changing it for the worse until a certain somebody makes an appearance to bring news.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a one-shot by the same name that I decided to reboot into a full ongoing fic with more chapters, the original is here. You don't have to read the original as I'll explain some plot points but if you'd like, it's there. Enjoy!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907358

Renee and Natalie have been dating for almost a year, though it was difficult the relationship was worth it in their eyes. Many things have happened since Natalie and Renee first joined the games, though the two never left each other’s side, not even when Natalie was injured by the prowlers during “the broken ghost” incident, The two seemed to grow closer since then, they had even moved in and spent all their days together. 

One morning, Renee was cuddled up against a pillow and Natalie's cat--Nikola was asleep at the foot of their bed. Natalie had been making breakfast and reading up on some of her notes to increase her pylon’s energy and an interception, along with her fences. She was drinking some coffee as she waited for Renee’s breakfast to finish cooking, she would always wait to eat with her since most of the day they won’t have much time together, even if they were on the same team they mostly focused on the match--though once in a while they’d sneak away to do other things, and admittedly, those were her favorite moments. 

It was already 7 am and they had practice before meeting their squads for a ranked match. They had made an agreement that they would reach Diamond soon, so Natalie wanted to get started on that today. She decided to start by waking up her girlfriend so she headed over to her room and sat beside her, Renee surprisingly was a heavy sleeper with Natalie and Renee would tell her the voices were calm around her. Natalie looked down at her girlfriend with a gentle, loving gaze as she ran her fingers through her hair with a gentle smile. She whispered softly “Good morning, mon amour” (my love).  
Renee smiled a little and opened an eye to look up at the blonde woman, she took her hand and kissed it gently before responding back with “Morning nat, you sleep okay?” Natalie smiled warmly at her and nodded. She leaned down to press a little kiss to her nose “Oui, did you?”  
Renee grinned and pulled her on top of her, her hands moving down to her hips. Natalie giggled and held her face “I’m cooking something baby, I can’t let it burn” 

Renee flipped their positions, the sudden movement scaring Nikola off the bed. Natalie whined “Nooo! You scared Nikola!” she pouted, Renee chuckled and kissed down her neck gently “I can think of something else to eat meanwhile nat..” she whispered along her neck. Natalie shivered and gripped her shoulders “Mm..As much as I’d like to see what you mean, I do think I should check on your breakfast mon chérie” (My darling).  
The raven-haired woman sighed and rolled off, holding her hand gently before Natalie got up, she leaned over the bed and pecked her lips before tugging at her sweatpants “You have to feed Nikola” she said with a soft grin before heading off to the kitchen again.

Renee sighed softly as she watched her walk off. She got up from the bed and stretched, her back cracking a little before she called Nikola and went into the kitchen as well to grab food for him and feed him while Natalie continued to cook. Once Nikola was fed, she wrapped her arms around Natalie’s waist and asked “Can we maybe head out into the city tonight? I wanna have an actual date night with you…” Natalie smiled softly and rested her head on her shoulder “Mhm, that sounds nice. I’d love to go on a date with you” She turned her head and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. 

Natalie finished cooking soon after and they ate while Natalie talked about new things she could add to her pylon with Renee, and of course, Renee listening and giving suggestions. Once they finished, Renee did the dishes while Natalie cleaned Nikola’s litter box and started getting ready for the games with Renee. 

They made their way over to the dropship hangar and waited for the rest of the legends, meanwhile, they made themselves comfortable and cuddled up against Natalie's portion of the ship and watched movies. When the others arrived, they started their journey over to King’s Canyon, The teams they were on were separate from each other but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. They held each other for a little while longer before parting ways and going to their teams as the platforms lowered and revealed the skies, Natalie giving Renee one last look before jumping down with her squad.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last 4 squads. Natalie checked her map which showed that the ring would push them into containment. Natalie was in a squad with Bangalore and Octane, though she wasn’t really a fan of octane and how he acts during ranked but she had to deal with it. Pulling out her sentinel, she charged it and climbed on top of the roof of one of the buildings in the farm area. Aiming it towards containment, she spotted Wraith, Loba, Lifeline, Crypto, Caustic and Gibraltar, all battling it out. Crypto was knocked and Wraith’s team was on their way to defeating the squad when suddenly--

BANG!

Natalie fired a round, finishing Crypto off and aiming her sights on Wraith. 

BANG!

Wraith was shot down “One down” Natalie said and Bangalore nodded in response. Octane placed a jump pad and all three used it to get to containment faster.  
Loba and Lifeline were holding off Gibraltar and Caustic as D.O.C tried to revive Wraith, though...She never stood back up. Lifeline was by Wraith’s body and tried to revive her again and again..nothing happened. Wraith was unresponsive, Lifeline tried doing everything she possibly could but nothing worked. She quickly called over Loba and told her that she needed to send a flare. Loba quickly sent one and a loud air horn was heard. Wattson, Bangalore and Octane stopped in their tracks as Caustic and Gibraltar were gathered around Lifeline while she tried her best to patch an unresponsive Wraith.

As Bangalore arrived, she looked up and saw the flare. Her eyes widening as she ran over to Gibraltar and asking for a rundown of the situation, as he explained, Natalie arrived with Octane and she asked “Why’s everyone standing around..?” Octane stepped ahead a little into one of the doors to see what the commotion was about while Bangalore turned her head as Caustic walked out of the room, his expression blank. Natalie moved aside and tried poking her head in, however Bangalore stopped her “You don’t need to see what’s going on Nat. Just wait for the dropship.” Natalie scoffed a little “Anita, Why was the flare sent?” She asked and tried pushing through, Anita blocking the doorway with her body, The Legends that remained made a bit more room as Gibraltar went in and tried to help Lifeline.

Loba walked up to the two and put her hand on Anita’s shoulder “Anita she has a right to know.”  
“Not here, Loba.”  
Natalie looked at the two like a confused child until realization hit her. “Where’s Renee.” Her voice was stern, her eyes wide as she balled her fists “Where’s Renee?!” Her voice slowly began to rise, Loba held Natalie’s shoulders “Natalie I need you to calm down.”  
“Is she in there?!” Natalie exclaimed.  
Anita held her back as the woman kicked and screamed for her girlfriend, It wasn’t very hard to subdue her, though the more Natalie swung, the harder it got to keep her from wiggling out of her grasp.  
“Where’s the damn dropship?!” Lifeline yelled.  
“I’m kind of fucking busy Lifeline!” Anita yelled back, Natalie got out of her arms and ran over to Wraith, dropping the heavy pylon on her back and falling to her knees, holding her girlfriend’s face and desperately trying to find any sign of life.

Her skin was cold..  
Even through her gloves she could feel it, Renee’s eyes were closed and blood was everywhere. Tears streamed down Natalie’s cheeks as her voice trembled “Renee...chérie, wake up..” She whispered. Lifeline looked at Natalie and tried to gently pull her away “Nat, I need to work.”  
She ignored her words.  
Loba looked down at Natalie and tried her best to pull her away. “Natalie, come with me.” She pleaded, Natalie held onto Renee with an iron grip, her voice rising “LET ME GO!” Loba quickly let go and looked towards Gibraltar, Anita and Octane. Anita and Gibraltar managed to pull Natalie away, despite her kicking, swinging and begging to be let go. “You have to let lifeline try and help lil’ sis.” Makoa begged as he held her back.

As the dropship finally arrived and Lifeline managed to carry Renee out with Anita’s help. Natalie watched as her girlfriend was hauled away into the ship. Gibraltar, Loba, Octane, and Caustic were behind with Natalie, Loba holding onto her with a tight squeeze. Natalie was still crying “D-did I do that..? Please..Please tell me I didn’t do that”. None answered her.  
They entered the dropship, Loba hadn’t answered and it was clear to Lifeline that Renee was beyond saving. 

It was a long trip back to the hangar, Natalie’s sobs had subsided as Loba held her close, though tears continued to fall. Her grip on the older woman was tight as she hugged a Nessie Renee had bought her on their first date. Lifeline went over to her after a bit and took her to a side of the dropship where it would be just them, Natalie’s eyes were red and puffy from crying. Ajay pulled off her gloves and said “There’s no easy way I can say this Nat, But she’s...Wraith is gone.” 

Natalie looked at Ajay, her eyes were tired and heartbroken. “Did I do it..?” The light that always shined in the young engineer’s eyes was gone, they were dull. Ajay sighed and when she was about to respond, Natalie cut in “Don’t lie to me...Just tell me.” The combat medic shut her eyes and pursed her lips before responding “I found a sniper bullet in her chest. It cut an artery in her heart, making her bleed out quickly. She didn’t suffer.”  
She shivered and hugged her Nessie tighter “Let me see her...please.” 

Ajay led her to the room where Renee was laid. Her clothes were set in a bag and she wore a medical gown. Natalie looked at Renee, her hair was loose..she was always so beautiful when it was down. Natalie took off her cap and sat on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on her chest, tears threatening to fall once again. “I’m sorry...I..” Her voice cracked. She rested her head under Renee’s chin, the skirmisher smelled of blood and rubbing alcohol..Natalie sobbed in her chest, holding her cold body close as she whispered apologies. The legends outside the room listened, Loba, Anita, Ajay, Elliot and Makoa were all feeling towards Natalie and her loss. They figured they’d plan a funeral for Renee and that word should be sent to Blisk to let him know that they were one legend short now. 

The coming days, The Apex games were canceled. Renee’s funeral would be held soon as well, Natalie hasn’t left her house since the death and the Legends tried their best to take care of her by bringing food a few times and making sure she kept herself clean. The day of the funeral came and she barely had the energy to get up and go but..she needed to, to see the love of her life once more.

Everyone was there, even Blisk. The funeral lasted for a few hours before it was time for the burial, Loba and Ajay stood with Natalie. She wore Renee’s scarf as the coffin was buried, Natalie held onto Loba’s arm and cried softly, Loba rubbed her and whispered to her “Let me accompany you tonight. I don’t want to leave you alone..” Natalie looked up at her with pleading eyes “Why..?”.  
Loba’s gaze softened “You need a shoulder to cry on, and I’m offering it to you.” Natalie looked down for a moment before hiding her face in Loba’s shoulder “Thank you, Loba.”

After the burial, Loba brought Natalie home and cooked for her, feeding Nikola as well as Natalie got ready for bed, wearing one of Renee’s old shirts and her scarf. After Loba left, Natalie decided to go to king’s canyon, to Singh Labs more specifically, It would be a long ride but it would be worth it, to go to the place that they once met again.


End file.
